Final of Separation
by Tooru Wisteria
Summary: Tentang seorang pengacara, pewaris perusahaan dan perceraiannya dengan sang suami./Yewon!Wonsung/ BL/Tanpa konflik


A Yewon Fanfiction

.

.

.

 **Final of Separation**

Arika Tooru

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Tiga kali ketukan palu menggema di sebuah ruang persidangan, sebagian menyahutnya dengan menghela lega namun ada pula yang mendesah kecewa dengan kekalahan. Siang itu pengadilan kota ramai di gandrungi orang-orang pencari berita.

' _pewaris sulung Whystyle Company, Kim Yesung resmi bercerai dengan Jung Yunho dengan umur pernikahan yang hanya menginjak usia satu tahun. Jung Yunho menang dalam persidangan ini dan mendapatkan hampir setengah suara dari para pemilik saham Whystyle untuk mengambil alih perusahaan cabang Incheon'_ seorang paparazzi merafal kalimat yang sama yang akan ia sisipkan di paragraf pertama beritanya hari ini. Tidah hanya ia, teman-teman sesama profesi pun berlomba untuk mendapat informasi seakurat mungkin. Dunia bisnis akan terguncang sebentar lagi.

Lupakan tentang paparazzi, berbanding terbalik dengan kekisruhan di luar sana, di salah satu sudut di sebuah ruangan kantor pengacara terkemuka tengah beraura muram. Wajah menyesal terlihat jelas dari seorang pengacara muda yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Satu bulan yang lalu ia bak pahlawan yang dengan beraninya membela kebajikan, ia sudah optimis menang dalam kasus yang di tanganinya kali ini. Tapi ternyata kemenangan kali ini memang tak berpihak padanya.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, tapi ia, Choi Siwon si pengacara muda belum mau buka suara bahkan untuk meminta maaf atas kekalahan yang ia bawa untuk sang _client_ yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. Wajah muram tadi kini sedikit tersamarkan dengan raut –entahlah..

Berbanding terbalik dengan si pengacara, _client_ nya itu sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan yang entah fokusnya terbang kemana dan hanya menatap kosong lantai ruangan itu. Pasti ia sangat sedih, tentu saja.

"maaf tidak bisa membawa kemenangan untuk mu. Aku sangat menyesal"

"kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik" jawaban dengan nada rendah itu mau tak mau membuat Choi Siwon tak bisa menjawab lagi, ialah yang paling merasa bersalah di banding siapapun. "terima kasih untuk semuanya"

Lalu helaan nafas berat beserta sebuah isakan terdengar jelas di ruangan yang hampir hening itu. Kim Yesung – _client_ nya merunduk menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang harus ia tangisi, Jung Yunho kah yang kini tengah tertawa menang? Jung Yunho sejak awal memang tak pernah mencintainya, mereka menikah pun atas paksaan orang tuanya dengan dasar balas budi dengan pengabdian seumur hidup mendiang kedua orang tua Yunho. Atau ia harus menangisi perusahan keluarganya? –yang meski hanya cabang tapi itu adalah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat. Atau mungkin, ia tak menangisi keduanya.

Dunia sungguh kejam tapi juga adil. Meski Yesung sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya ingin menangis untuk saat ini.

"semuanya sudah berakhir kan?" isak Yesung pilu. Pertanyaan yang tak tahu ia tujukan untuk siapa, mungkin Choi Siwon. Tapi pengacaranya itu tak berani menjawab, ia memilih bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Yesung dan membawa _client_ nya itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Yesung menumpahkan semua yang ingin di keluarkannya.

Selama sebulan lebih ia mempelajari kasus Yesung dan bekerja sama, Siwon belum pernah melihat Yesung mengeluh. _Namja_ itu selalu tegar dalam segala situasi. Bahkan hingga detik terakhir ketika hakim meresmikan perceraiannya dengan sang mantan suami, emosi Yesung tak goyah sedikitpun dan hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk _client_ nya itu menumpahkan segala perasaanya.

Pelukan hangat itu berbalas, Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika di rasa tubuh Yesung semakin bergetar karena tangis yang di tahan sedemikian rupa.

"ya, semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau bebas sekarang, menangis saja dan keluarkan semuanya"

.

Senja sudah tiba, terlihat dari warna langit yang berubah menjadi jingga dari kaca jendela. Perlu waktu lumayan lama menunggu Yesung tenang pasca menangis, ia kini merasa lebih baik. Bahkan Yesung bersumpah kini ia seratus kali lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Siwon yang ada untuknya itu jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ia kini tengah duduk bersandar di sofa dengan Siwon yang membungkusnya dengan sebuah pelukkan. Tunggu, –pelukkan?

"akhirnya semuanya selesai.." desah Yesung lega. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu Choi Siwon, menghirup aroma maskulin yang sangat disukainya.

"hmm.."

Yesung merengut mendapat jawaban ambigu dari pengacara tampan itu. "kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

"aku senang, tentu saja. aku hanya tidak percaya butuh waktu selama ini"

"dan kau masih mau menunggu, itu luar biasa. Terima kasih.." Yesung tersedak oleh air matanya sendiri, tapi ia berusaha menahannya ia tak mau menagis lagi. Melihat mata Yesung yang sudah kembali berair Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum. "aku takut kau akan menyerah, karena itu aku tidak berani mengatakan –"

"katakan saja" Siwon memotong cepat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa mencium wangi sampo yang biasa Yesung pakai. "katakan, biarkan aku mendengarnya sekarang"

.

.

.

– "aku mencintaimu.."

Hening, sebelum sebuah kecupan manis Siwon daratkan di atas bibir _peach_ milik Yesung. "aku juga, sangat malah"

Angin berhembus melalui jendela, seolah membawa udara segar untuk hubungan mereka yang kandas setahun terakhir. Penantian itu akhirnya terbalas, akhirnya kedok seseorang yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan suaminya –Jung Yunho itu terbongkar secepat ini. Dan semuanya selesai, Jung Yunho boleh saja membutakan kedua orang tuanya dengan atas nama kesetiaan, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Begitu pula dengan cintanya, meskipun sempat dan hampir kandas karena ia terpaksa menikah dengan _namja_ lain, tapi ia berhasil meyakinkan Choi Siwon dengan semua yang ia bisa. Dan dengan kekuatan cinta yang sama, kekasihnya itu dapat mengerti dan bertahan –hingga detik ini, cinta selalu tahu jalan untuk bertemu dan menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"bohong" manik Siwon melirik kekasihnya yang baru saja menyahut dengan suara merajuk, "ketika aku resmi bercerai tadi kau seperti sangat menyesal"

"tentu saja aku harus terlihat meyakinkan, kalau tidak begitu resikonya tak akan ada yang mau lagi menjadi _client_ ku nanti"

Yesung mencibir pelan, "kau tidak melakukan hal itu pun semua orang sudah tahu, kau pikir artikel terakhir minggu ini tentang _'scandal pasangan antara pengacara-client'_ itu ulah siapa?"

"jadi itu salah ku? Hey, bukan aku yang menulis artikel itu kan? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"hey, kau jelas salah tidak bisa menahan hasrat mesummu itu dan menciumku di manapun kau mau!"

"itu kan tempat umum, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau. Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang hal itu"

"justru karena itu tempat umum, bodoh!" perdebatan berakhir dengan erangan Siwon karena dada bidang itu menjadi tempat pelampiasan pukulan kekesalan Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu melirik tajam kekasihnya yang merutuk kecil karena ulah tangannya. Sesaat kemudian tangannya sudah di genggam oleh Choi Siwon. Kekasihnya itu sudah mulai serius sekarang.

"sayangku, kenapa tidak kita bicarakan rencana kita untuk kedepannya? Dari pada berdebat dengan hal yang sudah terjadi seperti ini"

Senyum cerah langsung terukir di bibir Yesung seolah kesedihan siang tadi dan kekesalannya beberapa detik lalu tak pernah ada. "kita akan tinggal di apartment yang kau beli itu kan? Bukankah itu hal yang harus di lakukan pertama kali?"

"apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu?"

"Kyuhyun lebih pintar mengurus perusahaan dari pada aku, kau pikir siapa yang paling mendukung kita sejauh ini huh? tentu saja _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku itu. Aku mungkin akan kembali menjadi manager cafe"

" _dongsaeng_ kesayangan huh? cih!" Siwon memalingkan wajahnya mendengar nama itu disebut. Yang paling mendukung apanya? _Dongsaeng_ kekasihnya itu tak pernah bersifat baik setiap kali bertatap muka dengannya.

"dan kau, cepatlah mewarisi bakat ayahmu. Kenapa kau mau bersusah payah bekerja sebagai pengacara huh? oh.. di kantormu itu ku dengar banyak wanita cantik yang memamerkan dada besarnya, apa karena itu?"

"yah, ayahku belum mati untuk mewariskan semuanya sekarang! Lagi pula aku tidak suka memasak apalagi menjadi koki, aku adalah pahlawan pembela kebajikan makanya aku memilih menjadi pengacara. Lagi pula hotel ayahku terlalu banyak, aku pusing memikirkannya. Dan berhenti membahas wanita-wanita pencari sensasi itu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik"

Mulut Yesung sudah terbuka setengahnya untuk membalas ucapan Siwon tapi pemuda tampan itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam oleh tangan besarnya membuat Yesung mengerang protes. "kapan kita akan pindah? Apartment itu sudah lebih dari satu tahun menunggu kita"

"hey itu kekerasan!" yesung mengerang. Tetapi raungan protes itu berhenti sedetik kemudian tergantikan oleh seringaian tak biasa dari Yesung, mata _namja_ itu berbinar sampai Siwon di buat heran oleh perubahan emosi Yesung yang begitu cepat dan labil. Jika dipikir lagi, hebat sekali ia bisa bertahan mencintai _namja_ labil-manja-aneh-keras kepala itu begitu dalam hingga hampir gila sampai saat ini. Sungguh apresiasi yang luar biasa yang tidak bisa di lakukan orang biasa –pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun.

"hari ini?" Yesung mengerling lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

"ini sudah malam sayang.."

"kalau bukan hari ini aku tidak mau"

"kau ini keras kepala sekali huh? sudah kubilang, Kyuhyun yang terlalu memanjakanmu itu dapat membawa pengaruh negatif untukmu"

"yak! Jangan salahkan _dongsaeng_ ku. Cemburu mu saja yang keterlaluan! Kalau begitu aku akan menginap dirumahmu saja malam ini"

Kini seringaian itu berpindah menjadi milik Choi Siwon, dan Yesung menatap sangksi dibuatnya. "ku harap kau tahu apa yang kau katakan"

"kenapa? Bukan sebuah dosa lagi jika sekarang kita tidur di ranjang yang sama kan? Aku bukan suami orang lain lagi"

Seringaian itu perlahan berubah menjadi seulas senyum tulus. Yesung benar, setelah hubungan mereka yang terkesan gelap setahun terakhir, apakah itu masuk ke perhitungan dosa dan salah? Padahal intinya mereka hanya saling mencintai dan melakukan hal yang menurut mereka wajar. Pernikahan Yesung-Yunho itu tak pernah ada si benak mereka, yang ada hanya sandiwara di balik pernikahan.

"tentu saja, kau akan menjadi suamiku sebentar lagi." Siwon kembali merangkul Yesung, membawa kekasihnya kembali dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "sekarang katakan apa yang sudah Yunho curi darimu? Kim Yesung itu milikku. Setidak-sukanya Jung Yunho padamu, dia tidak akan tahan melihatmu. Milikku ini punya sejuta pesona yang orang tidak tahu"

Yesung terkekeh, ia selalu suka jika Siwon sudah posesif berlebihan seperti ini. "hanya ciuman, selebihnya aku lebih suka menendangnya keluar kamar"

"hanya ciuman? Selama setahun pernikahanmu?"

"yak! Kau mau lebih dari itu begitu?"

"bodoh! Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku bepikir malang sekali hidupnya" Siwon merebahkan tubuh Yesung di sofa sementara tubuhnya sendiri menghimpit hampir menindih tubuh kecil itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafas keduanya bercampur menjadi satu, jarak wajah mereka hanya satu persekian sentimeter –sangat dekat.

"aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang sudah orang itu curi darimu" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Yesung.

"ambil sebanyak apapun yang kau mau" _Namja_ di bawahnya itu mendesah, menjawabnya dengan mengalungkan tangannya seiring kedua belah bibir itu bersatu saling memagut dalam cinta.

Semuanya selesai kan? Mereka bisa melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka yang hampir tanpa cela itu kan? Tidak akan ada lagi penghalang yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi. Setahun ini anggap saja rentang waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk menumpuk cinta sebelum akhirnya meledak lalu berhambur memenuhi semua celah ketika mereka si persatukan kembali.

.

.

.

 **END**

Aaaaakkk~ saya ga niat menistakan Yunho _appa_ disini, kira-kira kelilipan(?) ga ya dia saya omongin? /slap/

Tadinya akhirnya mau di bikin dramatis gitu, tapi gatel kalo ga pake _lovey dovey_ yewon hihihi

Dan jadilah ff dengan ending tanpa di rencanakan, maaf juga kalo ga nyambung sama judul (semua ff saya emang ga pernah nyambung sama judul ya -_-) huehe

Review nya dong pleaseee~


End file.
